


involuntary Vacillating

by OverthinkingAntagonizing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: D R A M A, Even though it's trash, Hhhh so many original characters, So Little Time, all of the drama, i had fun with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingAntagonizing/pseuds/OverthinkingAntagonizing
Summary: Colbra has too many ships, the power to enforce them and no respect.Anguis gets caught in the middle.Angst ensues.100% original characters, 0% smut, small bit of gore, 10000% drama.





	involuntary Vacillating

> Anguis: mourn

Earlier today your black crush, Tempus, managed to kill himself like the idiot he is. Volare kissed him, but you're not sure he even has a dream self anymore. You wouldn't be surprised if he killed that too.

> Colber: Comfort

Anguis is your very best friend, and with his moirail nowhere in sight, someone has to be there for him.  
You sit by him and pull for a hug.

> Anguis: Stay loyal

Once you realise what's going on you push him away.

Anguis: what the fuck do you think you're doing?  
Colber: I'm juzt trying to-  
Anguis: i have a moirail, dumbasss! You can't just hit on me-  
Colber: I'm Not- No! I'm Juzt-

> Anguis: Go find your actual moirail

You think you know where he'll be, and you're right. The greenhouse. You give him a spadebroken hug.

> Colbra: scheme

You saw your brother get rejected. Again.  
Despite your reputation, you actually do care about a limited set of people, your brother among them. You plot a nefarious plan to give your brother a nice gift.

> Colbra: Meddle

YouColberw Anguis. Now that he's still and immersed in the hug, you have a chance.  
You summon your god tier powers, the ones rightfully earned as the only one who rose yet.  
You take a look at your options.  
Your brother is most interested in pale, obviously.  
Poor Barric, he's going to lose his diamonds.

> Anguis: Have a crush

Something sharp stabs you in your pump biscuit. Your head is filled with pale thoughts that were directed at Barric in your arms only a second ago.

> Barric: Notice

Barric: ]=D Anguis, is something wrong?  
Anguis: ...  
Barric: ]=D Come on, talk to me. What's the use of having a moirail if you won't talk to me right?  
Anguis: .........  
Anguis: fuck

==>

Barric: ]=D Anguis...?  
Anguis: ....Colber made pale advancementsss on me a few minutesss ago.  
Barric: ]=D And...?  
Anguis: I... Think they worked

> Barric: Be diamonds-broken

You can't feel your body. You think your glance bulbs are leaking.  
You can't believe this.

> Anguis: Be at loss

Anguis: I....  
Anguis: ...  
Anguis: ...  
Anguis: Sssorry

> Anguis: Leave

You get up and leave. You need to sort your head. What the fuck just happened? And is still happening?  
Maybe confessing to Colber will sort your feelings out.

> Colber: Be euphoric

He's interested in you! He reallyb truly is! He wants to be your moirail and everything!  
Poor Barric though... He must be having a tough breakup. If you know him, this isn't going to bounce off so fast...  
You fail to notice how bizarre this situation is.

> Colber & Anguis: Do moirail stuff

You have been! For a few days now. It's been wonderful! You haven't seen Barric at all though. You think going to check up on him is probably a bad idea, you'll only remind him of what he lost.

> Colbra: Seek praise

Colbra: Zo, enjoyin9 my little 9ift?  
Colber: Excuze me, what?  
Colbra: Oh, don't tell me you haven't fi9ured it out yet. Your little pale cruzh? Rin9z a bell?  
Colber: Wait... You mean-  
Colbra: 9ot tier powerz kick azz. You zhould azcend too.  
Colber: You- YOU CAN'T DO THIZ ZORT OF THING! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE-  
Colbra: Yez, I do. I 9ave my brother what he wanted. You zhould be happy your zizter iz zo carin9!  
Colber: Caring?? Lizten here you-

> Anguis: Come defend your moirail

Anguis: isss everything alright?  
Colbra: Well, if you're so unhappy, 9o on then. He'z right here.  
Colber: ...  
Anguis: bro what isss ssshe talking about?  
Colber: ........

> Anguis: Fix what you've ruined

Anguis: BARRIC- BARRIC!  
Anguis: BA- Barric?  
Barric: Came to beg for me to come back?  
Anguis: I- Yesss- Uh- where'sss your quirk...?  
Barric: You think it'll be that easy huh... I'll just take you in right back...  
Anguis: No, but- lisssten! Thisss wasss all a huge misssunderssstanding- Colbra, ssshe-  
Barric: Misunderstanding. Right. I've seen you snuggle with him, when you weren't looking I was watching. Seemed very... Accidental.  
Anguis: No- that'sss- no, lisssten, that'sss not how-

> Barric: Go grimdark

You have his throat in your hands and his head at the wall in seconds. Your vision goes red in less.  
The red negates the green and green and green of his skin as he chokes chokes chokes untill he is a perfect grey grey grey.  
He tries to reach you with his hand- probably to attack you. It snaps back to your hands, trying to loosen them.  
He's too weak. Too weak to push off your dark grey fingers from his throat.  
He goes limp.  
You let him fall. You wipe your tears.

> Colber: Walk in

Oh no  
Oh  
No

> Colber: Check for a pulse

You do, but it's no use.  
He's dead.  
Barric- is it barric? It's not immediately obvious when his hair is not bright bronze- he's charging at you.  
You shoosh him, and it's not effective, but it's enough for him to snarl in confusion. He probably wasn't expecting that.  
You tell him what happened.

> Barric: breakdown

You killed him. Your one true diamond and you killed him because Colbra hates you.  
You killed him.  
Colber tells you to kiss the body. You ask him why he doesn't.  
He's going to go to sleep and help Anguis get sorted out, he says.  
You nod, and kiss your only true diamond on the lips.

> Anguis: Wake up.

You, once more, find yourself on derse. You try to process what happened, but can't.  
He killed you.  
His horns were white and his eyes glowed and his skin was as dark as night and he killed you.  
There's someone at your window. Tempus, thank god, and Colber, even better.  
Colber: I'm taking you to god tier. Now.  
Anguis: But- I thought I'm dead. I can't do that anymore.  
Colber: Not on your quezt cocoon you can't, no. But that'z not how Colbra did it, and we're doing it that way.

You're not sure how much you want to follow Colbra's footsteps again.

You reach the center of derse. There are 4 slabs with 4 aspects on them. Tempus hops on the time slab. You on the one with the skull. Colber on blood. Only life stays empty beside you.

> Anguis: Hesitate

Anguis: glad you're alive, Temp.  
Tempus: yeahme too! Thisis gonnab e sic k right??  
Anguis: dying? Not... Really.  
Colber: Of all of uz to handle death badly, the guy who zeez it daily wouldn't be my firzt choice. Why are you zo hezitant?  
Anguis: I'm fucking afraid to die ok. I don't trussst your sssissster farther than I can throw her. What if we don't wake up?

> Colber: Do something rash  
You get out your snake whip and force the deadly venom into your own bloodstream. You die in seconds.

Anguis: COLBER!!!

> Rogue of Blood: Ascend

You're breathing again, a few feet above the slab, and you feel powerful- ney, unstoppable. Anguis is staring at you like you gave him a heart attack.  
Tempus looks ecstatic.

> Bard of Time: Ascend

It was just as fun as it looked, and you feel so, so amazing- like you could crush mountains! Hey, maybe you can.

> Prince of Doom: stall

Colber ends up doing it for you, with your premission of course. You couldn't bring yourself to stick the poison dart in yourself.

> Prince of Doom: Ascend

You feel like death can never touch you again.  
You sigh in relief.  
Time to deal with a certain pesky Thief of Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhh my boi Anguis does not deserve this


End file.
